


Como se eu fosse flor

by Nathymaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Yuri, sakuino - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Os braços subiam e se abriam para os lados e Sakura não podia deixar de compará-la a uma flor ao desabrochar, os cabelos se movendo como pétalas levadas pelo vento, o charme e a atração poderosa como uma coloração única, atrativa, da qual ao se pôr os olhos já não era mais possível desviá-los.





	Como se eu fosse flor

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic feita com a música Flor do reggae da Ivete Sangalo.

Estava sendo uma noite interessante. Kakashi o dono do bar já estava acostumado a confusões àquela altura do campeonato seguindo naquele ramo, e ainda mais a confusões na época de Carnaval. Entretanto, aquela noite estava se saindo além da conta. Talvez devesse começar um livro e anotar todas as maluquices que já havia visto, com certeza ganharia uma grana preta com isso ao invés de permanecer como barman. Mas, para a infelicidade de seus prováveis leitores imaginários, ele gostava do que fazia e permaneceria fazendo.  
Observou a garota gritar com a banda que fora contratada para tocar no local e que permanecia com expressões que variavam de espanto a divertimento, ele próprio se divertia com a cena embora sentisse um pouco de pena.   
― Vocês aí, engraçadinhos com os instrumentos, vão tocar a música que eu quero ou eu não desço daqui nem a pau. – assovios e risadas incitaram a garota a prosseguir, elevando ainda mais a voz. ― E olha que isso vai ser nunca mesmo, porque nem de pau eu gosto!  
Os longos cabelos loiros balançavam com o movimento descoordenado advindo da tentativa de subir na mesa. O vestido leve e floral tinha a mesma estampa da flor que descansava atrás de sua orelha. Os olhos azuis pareciam carregados de eletricidade e emitiam um brilho tão feroz que Kakashi se perguntava se ela estava realmente tão bêbada quanto aparentava. Dois garotos a rondavam, fitando-a com expressões preocupadas, embora a do moreno magrelo parecesse mais entediada do que preocupada em si – como se já houvesse presenciado esse momento muitas vezes – e a do amigo mais gordinho estivesse levemente entretida – ainda que metade da atenção estivesse dispersa nos salgadinhos que levava nas mãos.  
― Tá vendo essa flor de lótus aqui, ela me deu uma do mesmo tipo no nosso primeiro encontro. É a flor da verdade. E tudo que eu vou falar aqui também é verdade!   
Oh, não, mais uma história de amor que não havia dado certo. Eram frequentes os clientes do resort e spa na paradisíaca ilha do fogo que vinham para esquecer as dores do amor, e mais frequentes ainda aqueles que descontavam na bebida durante as festividades noturnas e perdiam o controle da boca, proferindo em alto e bom tom seus queixos e sofrências.  
― Vamos lá, garota, desça daí! Está estragando o show! – Alguém em meio à multidão gritou.  
― Cale a boca que o show aqui é meu! Se estiver incomodado que se retire.  
Com alguns bufos de indignação, ela conseguiu subir na mesa graças a ajuda dos amigos e se equilibrou nos saltos, antes de apontar o dedo para as pessoas que assistiam a progressão dos fatos com interesse velado.   
― Escutem aqui, todos vocês. Houve um tempo que eu amava reggae, que eu amava trabalhar na minha pequena floricultura cercada pelo cheiro inebriante das rosas e dos jacintos, houve um tempo que eu acreditava que nunca iria morrer de amor por alguém. Pois é, sabe aquela história de que “dessa água não bebereis”? Só queria deixar registrado que vai beber sim, vai beber, se esbaldar e se afogar nessa água, e quando der por si, não vai saber mais viver sem ela.  
Algumas pessoas aplaudiram, com certeza haviam se identificado com o que a loira falava, e Kakashi puxou outro copo para enxugar, um sorriso despontando sob a máscara que cobria a metade inferior do seu rosto. Ah, dessa vez ia ser algo lendário. De todos os bêbados que já haviam passado por aquele bar, nenhum havia conseguido se expressar com tanta eloquência, fato que apenas contribuía para sua desconfiança que a garota estava mais sóbria do que deixava transparecer. Talvez todo o mal que lhe afligisse, no fim, fosse um coração partido e a saudade da pessoa amada.  
― Ela prometeu que nos veríamos novamente e aqui estou eu, cumprindo minha parte da promessa, esperando a noite inteira ela chegar depois de dois anos longe. Era para ser hoje o dia, o grande reencontro, mas já são quase meia noite e nada dela. E as lembranças insistem em voltar, lembranças de um tempo regado a risadas e cheiros, em meio ao regar das flores que cuidávamos juntas todas as noites. Então, em homenagem a esse tempo, eu realmente peço que toquem a música Flor do reggae, pois era assim que ela me chamava e eu gostaria de me sentir uma flor outra vez.  
Os membros da banda se entreolharam e, como se fossem só um organismo, começaram a tocar a música pedida. Ino abriu um largo sorriso e começou a dançar, bem onde estava. Os movimentos fluídos do corpo, o balançar sensual do quadril acompanhado daquele olhar incandescente, era um espetáculo ainda melhor do que o anterior.  
***  
Sakura ofegava pela corrida através de toda a extensão do resort, rezando a todos os deuses que já havia ouvido falar para que Ino não houvesse feito nenhuma besteira impulsiva. Mas claro que isso era pedir demais e foi exatamente com uma cena dessas que se deparou ao chegar no bar e vê-la dançando sobre a mesa, cada movimento sendo seguido pelo olhar atento dos demais presentes. E ela não podia culpá-los, Ino dançando era mesmo alguma coisa.   
Os braços subiam e se abriam para os lados e Sakura não podia deixar de compará-la a uma flor ao desabrochar, os cabelos se movendo como pétalas levadas pelo vento, o charme e a atração poderosa como uma coloração única, atrativa, da qual ao se pôr os olhos já não era mais possível desviá-los. A flor de lótus repousava firme atrás da orelha e ela não pôde deixar de lembrar do primeiro encontro das duas e de como aquela flor havia parecido adequada. Ino era tudo que não via em si, tinha toda a autoestima que lhe falta, toda a coragem e a integridade que desejava para si. Ela era 100% verdadeira e não tinha medo de demonstrar.   
Percebeu que havia lágrimas brilhantes despontando nos cantos dos olhos azuis, pequenas gotas como orvalho fresco que apenas a tornava ainda mais bela. Seu peito se apertou, aquela era a música delas. A mesma música que tocava na primeira vez que havia visto, quando derrubara aquele vaso de hortênsias ao passar pela pequena barraca montada no centro que distribuía flores para os esquecidos no Dia dos namorados. Havia se desculpado profundamente, mas Ino não se importara, apenas aceitou a ajuda oferecida para limpar o estrago e lhe deu as flores – agora em um novo vaso – lhe dizendo que lembravam a cor do seu cabelo.  
Ao chegar em casa naquela noite, Sakura havia olhado para as hortênsias em seus braços e um sentimento caloroso se instalara sem seu peito. Apoiando o vaso na mesinha ao lado da cama, puxou o celular e pôs-se a pesquisar o significado das flores, descobrindo se tratar de gratidão e o desejo de amor, as duas emoções que agora tomavam o espaço em seu coração. Naquele momento, ela pisou o pé para fora do passado, para longe de antigos relacionamentos que lhe perseguiam, e se permitiu ser feliz.  
Todos estavam hipnotizados. E então, a magia foi quebrada por uma figura de cabelos rosados que agarrou o braço de Ino e a puxou para o chão. Ruídos de protestos foram ouvidos. A boca dela se abriu em um perfeito ‘o’ de espanto ao fitar a figura de Sakura, com as roupas amarrotadas e uma expressão de cansaço, ainda carregando uma bolsa pendurada em um dos ombros. Piscou algumas vezes, pensando ser apenas uma alucinação por conta da bebida.  
― Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo? – a alucinação gritou. Mas, se ela fosse realmente uma alucinação sua, não deveria gritar, nem o rosto devia estar corado. De vergonha? De esforço? De alegria? Ino não sabia dizer.  
― Sakura?! – ela exclamou entre uma risada e um soluço. ― O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?  
― Cumprindo nossa promessa, o que mais? – Ino riu ainda mais, embriagada pelo álcool e pela sensação deliciosa da pele dela tocar a sua novamente. Sakura continuou a puxá-la para fora do bar e Ino acenou para os amigos, ou tentou, pois logo percebeu todos os olhares voltados para si.  
― O que foi? Nunca viram uma briga de casal na vida?   
― Ino, por favor.   
― Por favor o quê, Sakura? Por favor não transforme isso em um espetáculo? Por favor não se zangue comigo? Por favor entenda que eu não pretendia me atrasar mesmo tendo passado dois anos longe, nos falando apenas por ligações?  
― Sim, tudo isso. Eu não queria me atrasar, mas aquele maldito voo tinha de ter um problema justo hoje! – Sakura estava à beira de gritar, colocar para fora toda a sua frustração reprimida, a ansiedade e a longa espera que haviam sido esses dois anos afastada por conta de seu mestrado em outro país. Uma bolsa que era muito disputada, e que ela não poderia recusar. Ino lhe dera o apoio necessário, mas ela sabia o quanto lhe magoava os dias longe, tanto quanto ela mesma sentia a dor da distância. ― Então, por favor, venha comigo e vamos aproveitar que estamos juntas aqui e agora.  
Já estavam do lado de fora e a música que recomeçara a tocar no bar parecia fazer parte de um mundo distante. O vento fresco aplacou o suor da pele causado pela dança. O céu tinha a coloração azulada sendo aos poucos tomava pela luz que indicava o amanhecer enquanto Sakura continuava a puxá-la em direção a umas pequenas barraquinhas que se estendiam ao longo do caminho até a praia. Ino aguentou calada até metade do caminho, mas quando deu por si, as palavras já estavam saindo sem controle.  
― Eu pensei que havia me deixado, pensei que nunca mais te veria. Não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta, o quanto eu sonhei com esse dia e quando você atrasou assim eu pensei...  
E logo a boca dela estava sobre a sua e Ino se perdeu na linguagem dos beijos. Beijos leves para lhe dizer o quanto era adorada; fortes para lhe mostrar o quanto era desejada; beijos profundos que lhe abriam o peito e expunham todo o sentimento que ela guardava. As mãos se encontraram e se entrelaçaram, exteriorizando o vínculo que sentiam em seus corações.   
Sakura sentia na língua o gosto da bebida que Ino havia tomado, era forte e ardia, mas aquilo apenas tornava tudo mais nítido. O calor da ilha as envolviam e as mãos se soltaram para receberem os corpos em um abraço necessitado que finalizou o beijo. As testas se encontraram e a respiração entrecortada das duas era tudo o que se ouvia. Sakura puxou o ar e o cheiro da pele de Ino lhe encheu de nostalgia e saudade.  
― Eu sinto muito ter atrasado tanto. – disse enfim. ― Se soubesse o quão difícil seria ficar longe de você, nunca teria aceitado aquela bolsa. –os olhos verdes se fixaram nos azuis e não se desviaram.   
― Eu senti sua falta. – Ino murmurou, escondendo a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela e piscando para reter as lágrimas.   
― Eu também senti a sua, mais do que imagina. – as mãos de Sakura acariciaram os fios loiros, seu coração voava no peito, mais feliz do que havia estado em muito tempo. A pressão familiar, o peso e o ritmo da respiração, cada detalhe do corpo dela que conhecia lhe retirava uma amarra, tudo em Ino lhe gritava casa. Estava em casa, enfim. ― Ouvi tudo o que disse lá dentro e precisamos deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui e agora. Não é como se você fosse uma flor, mas sim, de fato, você é uma. – as mãos voltaram ao rosto dela e o envolveram, acariciando a bochecha com carinho. ―A flor mais preciosa que eu já tive o prazer de encontrar, mais perfumada que qualquer rosa e mais viva que qualquer violeta. Uma flor rara. Uma flor que, se me permitir, eu irei cuidar para o resto da vida. – o sorriso de Ino foi deslumbrante e logo evoluiu para uma risada.  
― Não pense que está perdoada apenas por uma declaração dessas. – os olhos azuis faiscaram, um brilho que Sakura há muito havia aprendido a interpretar. ― Ainda precisa me compensar por esses dois anos. Uma longa compensação.  
E enquanto os lábios voltavam a se tocar e os corpos se uniam até se tornarem um só, Ino pensou que, enfim, o mundo estava de volta ao seu devido lugar.


End file.
